The son of Medusa
by lostnumber
Summary: Myth Au, Marco is the son of Medusa. His mother is the only one that cares about him and keeps him company. He lives his life in a house that lays deep in the forest. Hidden from the world, until one day a person knocks on his door. Will this person be like the others?, or will he be the one to show him what the real world has to offer him.
1. A blank book made for a new story

"Here" I take the book from my mother's hand as she walks to the table. I look at it, and turn to my mother. "What is it about mother?" She looks at me and laughs, " Nothing, just a blank book." She smiles and continues to drink her coffee in peace. "What do i use it for mother? Its not like the other books you've given to me." She stands and takes the book from my hand and opens it. "I wish for you to write a journal about you life, or do whatever you like to the book. Create a story like the ones you have read before." She hands me the book and its opened to the first page, I close it shut. I smiled and thanked her for the book. I walked to the back yard and set myself at the swings. My life has always been in the forest. The only person I've seen in my life has been my mother. My mother says my father died in a fight trying to protect her. Medusa, a witch that is able to turn people into stone. He had fallen in love with her when they first meet, funny isn't it? A mere human fell in love with a witch. After his death she found out she was going to give birth to me.

I look to the light blue sky above me, I wish I could see what the world has to offer. I push my self on the swing and hum to myself. A bird lands to the tree next to me, i smile at it. " Hi buddy, what are you doing here?" I wonder when the day will come when l will see a human. Face to face.I just hope they accept what l am. A breeze kicks in and the bird flys away. I turn my head to follow where the bird goes. Its free to do what it likes, but i'm here stuck in the deep forest...

I spend the rest of the after noon at the swings. The sky had gone into a dark blue shade with a orange shade. My mother calls me from the back door. I walk my way to the door and hold the book in my right hand. "Are you hungry honey? Would you like some tea?" I shake my head and tell her I feel a little sleepy. She gives me a worried look and sighed, she tells me to have a sweet dream and kisses my head. I run my way to my room and lock it. I jump into my bed and pull the covers over my head. I look to the drawer and see the blank book mother gave me. I sigh and pull the covers to my face. Letting darkness fill my sight.

* * *

"RUN! He'll make you into stone." I stare to the kids in front of me. I try to walk to one of them, before I feel a big pain to the right side of my eye. I fall back, landing on my back. Holding my right eye and whimper in pain. " NOW'S OUR CHANCE!" I hear them running away. I feel water like liquid on my hand. I move my hand to see what's on it and see red water.

Blood.

I lift myself from the floor and see my mother standing there with her hands open. " Its ok Marco my love. Come here." I feel tears in my eyes and run to her open arms. She holds me in her arms as I cry on her chest. But I feel her grip tighten and I look up at her. Her face looks like shes in pain," Mother?" I ask in a worried voice. She smiles,"Run Marco, remember to not to walk outside the forest line." I look at my mother with my head tilted to the side. "Mother?" I ask again, worried about the way she was talking. As if someone was hurting her, pain in her voice. Until she speaks up again. But this time words don't come out. But a red liquid drips from her mouth, blood dripping from her mouth. My eyes widen and I take my mothers face into my hands. "Mother?" She looks to my eyes and smiles. "Re-" she drops to her side, I panic. I pat my mothers face but then see two shoes in my sight. I look up and see a man grinning at me. I look at my mother and see a knife in her back. Blood dripping from the opening cut. I scream, as I notice what is happening. The man had pulled the knife from my mothers back. And before I can move I feel a strong pain in my chest. I look down and see the knife there. Blood now dripping from my chest. I fall to my side like mother had and look to the mans face. Tears falling on my face, he said one last thing before walking away. "Die." The darkness had taken over my sight.

I burst from my bed, coughing. I hear my mother's voice as she opens the door. "Honey w-" before she had a chance to speak I wrapped my arms around her and cried into her chest. I feel the warmth of her hands wrap around my back. She strokes my hair and kisses my head. We stayed like that for a good half an hour. After I calmed down I told her about my dream. She smiled and lifted me up and laid me in bed. "Nothing will ever happen like that. I promise my love." I look into her eyes and smile,hearing her words claimed me down. She kisses me and walks to the door, "Good night love." "Good night..." Before she closed the door I spoke up," MOTHER!" She turns her head and looks my way. " can ... Can you sleep with me tonight?" I cover my face up with the sheets and heard her giggles. She walks to my bed and waves her hand to tell me to move down. She lays in bed, she wraps her hands around me. "Good night love." She kisses me and closed her eyes. "Good night" I said, feeling her warmth in the bed made me smile. I close eyes wishing for her warmth to never go away. wishing my dream would never come into reality. Wishing to never see a human. Wishing that it would only be me and mother.

_Oh how foolish I was. I hear ticking in my head, voices telling me to kill them off. A monster inside me had woken._

* * *

AN: Hi there! I got the idea from Imagination garden. Please comment and review please! It helps a lot •U•.


	2. A Nightmare that changed me

We Faries, known as "Myths", aren't fake. As my mother told me before, "We are just hidden from the world." I'm not as strong as one of the members in the Big Foot Clan. I'm Only at the age 10, the child of Medusa's. I don't hold any of the powers passed down from my mother side of the family. Im not even sure what kind of man my father is, but my mother tells me i look just like him. Only that my eyes aren't the same color as him,no, His where pure light brown eyes. While my eyes are Pure Red, just like blood. My half readin book lays there on my table, i glanced out the window. My mother went down to the Marketplace again, She comes home around 4 o'clock today.

"Why cant I just be like the rest." I've seen what a human looks like. But i've only seen them thru books, they have the same kind of hair me and mother have. Same skin, Some are lighter or either darker, but i've never been able to touch a human with my own two hands. We "Myths" only live in the Forest or woods, most of our people who try to live with humans are sold to the Black Markets. So not too many people come into our Kingdom, I've only seen other fairies around, but never looked into there eyes. Mothers friends visit, but i hide in my room before they even see my face. I only want to see a human, with my own two eyes!

I walk my way to the back yard, carrying my cup of tea. I lay it near a big rock and sit on the green grass beneath me. Only be me and mother. My dream from last night still disturbs me, i try to shake the thought away but it doesn't seem to work. I could really pass of as a human if i tried, i thought to myself. I mean i'm half blooded! Im the son of a mere human! I can pass off as a human boy if i tried! But my thoughts went flat, i could never do that to mother. Even if i tried i don't know if they would accept me into their world. The breeze kicks in and i look to the right, the sun is setting. Mother still hasn't come back. I sighed and lifted myself from the ground. How long did i stay here…. It only felt like 30 minutes since i've sat down. Guess time flys really fast.

As i enter my home i close the back door behind me. The blank book my mother gave me is laying on the ground. I grab it and get an idea, to make this book into a to do list. As I rush to my room in excitement i reach to my table to grab a pen from my desk. But as i took it from the can it was held in, it fell to the ground, i flinch to the loud sound made by it. I note myself to pick it up once im done with my writing. I lay myself on the floor and open to the first page. My pen began to write on its own.

"July 24, 1880.

To Do list!

- To meet a human

- Go to a humans home

- Get a human wife

-Note-

Don't forget to get a Dog when you marry a Human. : D

_ Don't Forget !_

I giggle to my book and lay on my back. Looking into the white wall in front of me and sigh in joy. Mother will be back soon. I roll to my side a look into my hand. I Will meet a human. And i will Marry a human! I hope shes pretty as mother is. I wonder how many children we will have with each other. I giggle and cover my face, i feel my face growing hotter.

* * *

"_They will never accept the son of Medusa to their world. You're Nothing But A MONSTER!_" Laughter is heard throughout the dark room. " _What makes you so sure they'll Accept you? Just because you're a half Blood Doesn't mean Anything!_" My Eyes feel watery, I turn to see a little boy. He looks about my age, Same height, maybe i'm a little bit bigger. " Dont listen. The day will come, And i'll be here By your side." My heart beats faster, its a human in front of me! His hair has two different colors, he wears a vest with a white outerwear shirts and black pants. I Try to speak but my mouth feels like its shutdown with glue. I try to reach my hand to him but see cuffs around them. I try to shake them off but nothing works. " Are you Afraid of Me?" His voice sounds worried. I shake my head, trying to speak to him but only a weird hum comes out of my mouth. I try to see the face better but my sight blurs the more i try. He lifts his hand and grips his shirt. " MARCO! BEHIN-" A sharp pain is felt in my chest. My mouth burst open, blood dripping from my lips . I can see water on the floor, beneath the body. His body drops to the floor and his cries are heard, his screams echo thru the room. I feel as i'm being lifted from the ground from my chest, as my eyes land on my chest, they widen. A knife is cutting threw my flesh, blood dripping off my leg. Hitting the ground. My body is thrown to the ground and i see the boy looking at me. His hands covering his face, but his fingers open in the middle making a 'V'. But the last thing i saw was his hands moving away and a wide smile on his face. Telling me words in the same voice the others told me, " _You're Not welcomed._"

My eyes open to my mother carrying me, i guess i fell asleep on the floor. She hadn't noticed i woken up, i looked to arm. I see scratches on them, fresh scratches. My thoughts wondered where they came from but i would need to ask her about them when i wake up. My body felt tired. I close my eyes and lay in her hands, i feel the bed on my back. I roll on my side and feel my mother kiss my head, turning the lights off and closing the door shut. Leaving me in the darkness. Tears begin to leave my eyes, i cry to myself, removing my tears away with the covers. 'I Never wish to meet a Human'

Their Laughter echo in my head, I see the blood leaving from the body laying in front of me.

I yell, feeling something inside me had awoken

They scream,and before I know it there bodies are the ones laying on the ground.

Tears drip from my face, my hands are cover with their blood.

But my cries are soon covered up by laughter.

"I never did wish to meet a human."


	3. Neither will accept me,The son of Medusa

When i had awoken from my sleep, mother was still resting in her bed. The summer breeze hits me when i walked out of the house, I made my way to the swings again. "Could humans really be as cruel as my dreams show them." I thought to myself. I grip on my shirt, I shake my head and push my self on the swing.

All i hear is the tweeting from the birds, i hum to their calls.

"Who are you?" I burst up from the swings.

My eyes widen, i landed on the ground. I turned my head to see a fairy there. I look down to the ground, trying not to make eye contact. "I'm… Marco Bott. Who are you?" She giggles and lands on the swings, her sizes grows three times bigger. "Im…. Hm.. I don't have a real name but call me Krista."

I Stand up, "So what do you want? You must have a reason to be here." She shakes her head.

"I was flying with my master Ymir when i saw you here all alone.I got worried and wanted to see if you were ok ,she allowed me to check on you,."

I shake my head, "I'm ok, thanks you for checking on me." I feel my cheeks turning hot.

She giggles, "Its alright, im glad your ok. See you again Marco."

" Ill be going now, My master must be worried about me." She turns back into her flying stage.

I wave a goodbye to her as she turns to fly back to her master. That was the first time someone had ever asked if i was ok, except mother she doesn't count tho.

"MARCO!?" I hear a yell from my house.

My mother voice sounded worried,when i enter my house I saw mother on the verge of tears.

Searching around everywhere, looking for me.

"Mom?" She looks at me and a sigh of relief is let out.

"MARCO! Where were you? I was worried that someone came here and took you away."

She wraps her arms around me and holds me tight. I giggle into her shoulders, "Mother i would never let anyone take me away."

She smacks my head playfully, "You better not." She lets go and walks back to the pot of tea heating on the stove. I set myself on chair near the table. Mother lays a cup of tea on the table for me. I thank her and she tells me that she'll be heading out soon. And if i wished to come with her, i nod and she rubs my hair.

My eyes lay on her arm, the scratches from yesterday are already healing.

I don't bother mother with it, since i figured nothing big happened because she was acting normal.

She leaves me in the living room, and i wait until she returns.

* * *

As we walk our way to our destination, I see eyes on us. Mother is wearing a big cloak, its long and is a dark green color.

I'm wearing a smaller version of it, i stay close to mother.

"What are they doing out here?" I hear a old woman whisper.

I turn my head to see a bunch of eyes on us. It frightens me, and i look up to mom.

She wears a face of dislike, but when she notices my eyes on her it changes. "we're almost there."

I look to the ground and to the trees, I see three other kids looking at me. They're not human, but i don't know what they are.

My mother tugs my hand, i hadn't noticed that we made it to the front of a store.

As we walk in a Man greats my mother. She lets go of my hand to let me wander around.

I look out the window and see a small pond outside. I ask mother if i could look and she nods.

I walk out the door and see the pond. I lay next to it and see my reflection.

Red eyes.

"Isn't that the boy?" I hear a voice behind me.

I turn my head to see three kids standing in front of me. One of them nugges the other.

They both laugh and before i know it im inside the pond. Water splashes all over the place, there laughter are heard. I feel my cloak getting soaked, I stare up to them, "What the heck was that for!" I yell at them.

One of them reach out to me and grab me by a jacket. He throws me on the ground and kicks me in the stomach.

"Yours the son of Medusa aren't you?" I look up and nod to them.

"Wheres your mother?" Before i'm able to talk back the two other kids join in in the kicking.

I cover my face with my arms.

One of them grabs my hair, another kicks me across the face.

I hear the store door burst open, the three kids stop there "Fun".

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" My mother yells and slaps the kid grabbing onto my hair.

The two other back off and i grab onto my mothers hand.

They all run off into the trees and i cry to my mother.  
She strokes my hair and carries me, she walks past the man owning the store.

She says thanks to him and she walks off.

The pain from my face goes away, but i know its going to leave marks on it.

I look on my hands and see cuts, blood coming out of it.

I Dont know why they attacked me all of a sudden. But im glad mother came, As we make our way thru the village i see their eyes on us again.

I rest my head on mother shoulders, " Ha, so they got to the son too. They should leave forever. Disgusting."

Mother went thru this? I think to myself. So thats where the scratches are from.

We made our way to the house and once the door open i ran to my room.

I locked the door and heard my mother banging on it.

"MARCO PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! THE CUTS MIGHT GE-"

"ITS BECAUSE IM THE SON OF MEDUSA!"

I yell back at her, i felt anger, tears coming out of my eyes.

"OPEN THE DOOR MARCO!" I hear the banging of the door, it echos thru my room.

" THEY ATTACKED ME BECAUSE OF THAT! THEIR EYES WERE ON US THRU THE WAY HOME MOTHER! WHY ARE WE HATED?! IS IT BECAUSE OF OUR RED EYES? WAS FATHER KILLED BECAUSE THEY FOUND OUT HE WAS MARRIED TO A WITCH! DID YOU KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN? THAT THEY WOULD LOOK AT HER SON AS A FREAK?"

My throat felt dried, My tears kept falling to the ground.

I didn't know why I brought up father into this, but it was too late to take anything back.

"Marco…. Please open the door."

I say nothing, i lay back onto the door and slide down.I rest my head on my hands, my knees up to my cuts hurted when i layed my head but i didn't care.

The banging stopped and so did my thoughts.

Night had rolled around and i was now in my bed. The door banging had stopped over 3 hours ago. My cuts had already stopped bleeding, I see the blank book mother had given me there.

I look at the first page in it.

**_Marry a Human_**

As i thought of my dreams and what had happen today i realized that even if the human world didn't except me. Neither would the fairy kingdom except me.

I threw the book to the wall.

Human or Fairy, neither will accept me.

* * *

Their voices are gone, but there bodies lay there.

The years passed from that day.

A new me was created, I still lived in the forest.

But never went outside.

Until the age 13, when one day.

**I heard a knocking on the door.**


	4. Accept me?

" Make a circle… that the earth…. Make a circle… Thats the earth" I sing to myself, the cold night breeze hits my face. The moon shines bright thru the darkness, the stars in his company. The crickets talk to each other in the trees, the birds resting in their nest. When i tried to sleep, my eyes kept on opening by them self. So here i am. Sitting here on the swing, listening to the trees whispers.

I hear the the leaves of the bushes hitting each other. But when i heard a voice come from the bush, i jumped from the swings. The people walk out from the bushes, the same kids from the pond.

"Nice to see you again." Its the same kid that held onto me, the one that got slapped by mother.

"Came back to visit you."

The trio comes closer to me, but i make a run to my house. But before i reach the door i feel my shirt begin tugged. "Ack!" I fall back, hitting head first to the ground, laughter is heard.

"Come On! This ain't no fun when you ain't even gonna fight back."

"So The Rumors are true, They Son of Medusa Is Worthless! He Can't even fight back with his bare fist."

I feel a kick to my face and cry in pain. Another leg hits my stomach, another to my head. Pain fills my body, tears flowing out faster,faster than my heart beat. "M-MA-MA!" My voice is cut off when i feel myself being lifted by my hair.

"Look at him!"

"Ewww Hes bleeding from his mouth again!" I feel myself going in anger, "Just let me deal with them Marco. Sleep for now." A voice echos thru my head and i feel myself being eaten by the darkness. "Hehe Show time~"

"What should we do now? Should we go for h-"

There eyes grow wide, His grip on my hair loosens. They back away, The oldest one shouts in fear.

"TOM!" His voice echos thru the forest. The birds awake and fly into the darkness.

"He HES DEAD!" I feel my body weak but look to the ground and see what their frighten of.

Blood.

Blood all over the place, the smell sickens me. But i put on my face.

But i grow in fear when i see the head of "Tom" There. Laying by its body. Disconnected from each other.

"HIS EYES! DAVE WE HAVE TO GO!," The boy tugs on "Dave's" Jacket. Tears falling from their face.

"HES A MONSTER!" Dave yelled.

I giggled….. And giggled…. and giggled again.

They looked at my as if i was crazy. But Yells are heard when Dave hits the ground. A Stick threw his chest, Blood dripping from the whole on his body. I look over to the kid that stands there, looking down on Daves body. He tries to back away but trips over a rock.

"Re-Re-R… RED E-" His voice is cut off, my hand holds his throat. Crushing it as if it was a bug, blood dripping from my hand. Tears roll down his eyes, the his eyes rolls to the back of his head.

Three bodies… They Lay in blood. Tears come down my face but laughter fills the forest.

"HAHAHAHA. HAHAHAHA! THEY DIED! THEY DIED!," My cries mix with my laughter, " EITHER WILL ACCEPT ME! OR DIE! THATS ALL THERE IS TO IT!"

I hear the door of my house open, a light shines on my face. My mother stands there, looking at the mess i did.

"Mommie?," I giggled," There not moving no more~"

Her face turns into fear but she puts on a fake smile, one that anyone can see.

"Do you accept me?"

She stand there, her smile no more, she puts on a poker face.

"Co -cough- Come here My Dear." She opens her arms and i walk my way to her arms.

"I accept you dear." She kisses my head, her warmth fills my body.

I kiss her cheek and hug her tight.

"Marcos is asleep mommie~ But ill keep you company."

I feel tears go on my shirt.

"Ok dear…. Let Marco rest."

* * *

_His eyes were red but then go brown._

_I wonder who he is, hes just sitting there on the ground._

_Tea dripping from the table._

_I walk up to him and his eyes go red._

_"What Business do you have here!"He hisses at me._

_I reach out my hand to him._

_"Im… Jean. Who are you?"_

_His eyes glow redder, "Im …. The son of Medusa."_

_I found him, i thought to myself._

_His eyes go brown and he yells in fear._

_He crawls under the table and looks at me in fear._

_"WHO ARE YOU!?"_

_Didn't we just go thru this?_

_"Im Jean . …. Who are you."_

_He looks to the ground, "Im Marco…."_

_"Are you Human?"_

_I Look down to him and and ask him a question._

_"And What if i am?"_

_He freezes._

_"H-H- human…."_

* * *

**_AN: _**_Hi there xD. Its Alex!~ Yeah sorry i haven't updated this story (Goes to the people who are still reading this shitty story)_

_Anyways, I plan on rewriting this whole story. Basically adding way more details! Just wanna know if any of you guys think i should or just continue the way the story is already going. _

_Also Im On Archive of Our Own now! My Name is Secret xD. I plan on adding stories up there too. Just if anyone wants to know. Tehe! See you in chapter 5!_


End file.
